Chad roberts and getstest Satyr-fox Vampire Edward Cullen
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Chad was happy that someone to be thier to be Fluffy by Edward Cullen as Were-furry Jacobism with Shapeshifting Bio-Augmetations want to be Chad lover as The Vampire and Were-Furry. And same time as Chad sent into this Grandpa's company for escape of something.
1. Chapter 1-5

Chapter 1 and 2 - Chaddy's lover and Afterschool

* * *

Since he was born Chad James Poberts want to join an fake Furry sbuculture that Satyrs of all animals from Goats to Foxes or Vixen dance on convention. Chad was thought Satyrs were made up by Fluffy Bias from Walt F. Disney, Fox News, Uncle Stanism, Furry Christianity with Lion-Satyr Jesus and Furry Buddhism with Crane-Satyr Buddha. And sad note that he have Furry-Autism.

In High school, He was bully because he like Bio-Augmentations and Organic Technology instead Social Darwinism. Until four weeks later he was not only one yo transfur into High School, His "Furry and Otherkin" friends said can you marry me. He said No please, I looking to other table of my High School outside on that Student wears to many stoodies and swat pants for being so hot. And the Student named "Eddy Cullen" air kissed Chad in his "beautful" face.

Chad was happy, And after Lunch, Chad also happen he take an Class name 'Biology' or 'Biotechnology' class, And his future lover Eddy Cullen was their with his Telepathic mind listening that he smell Vixen like, Everyone also the smell very quickly and they let some window lift up as Vixen fart stank the whole class except for Chad as he start having thing.

And later at Gym as He dress up for Gym as that same Vixen fart up the room, Put this is differnet as very several turns as few people run away as some of thier usually the legs are getting so fluffy put somewhat painful. And thier ear and forehead for couple change to Goat, Horse, Wolf and Dog-like ears and horns in two minutes with some pain.

And they stand up and hallucinate Chad as one of them and thinking he wants to date him, As Chad completely runs out with thier clothes and he using his Iphone to called the Police and his Grandpa. For getting out of here. As school's police walk to Chad was going on, He said "They turn into those monsters, And why im immune from that smell gas?", As cop walking into dude gym change room, Most of Boys were half clothed and some them smelled dog.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Uncle Stan Home

As Stan tell Chad is better you be homeschooled as they those "Monsters" are maybe infected as Chad say Yes even it's an freakin joke, He said yes as Chad start think of Eddy Cullen as he turn into shodow to stalk as Chad want tells his Grandpa to take his CEO company that made thosands of bucks at Small city of Named Mystery Corps. that make books about majority mystery and supernatural genres.

Chad say fine as only my delusion is getting out of his mind, As his Grandpa said lets talk about it at home, Chad want tell Stan to need money to get an freakin apartment way as possible, As he start saying why Cullen want to kill me and scream crying "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"!; And eventally later cry for real.

Grandpa ask them to get his food from fridge after he done crying, And Chad as mostly done crying as he went to Omengle or Skytype to Chat his friends as some person is copying chad

* * *

Chapter 4 and 5 - Grandpa send Chad his success and Chad's other nightmare *Evil Witch Laugh*

In later next day they, His Grandpa is sent Chad to "GRATIY FAES" Oregan went his business started to be getting away from that Furmaggot out his life, And before he leaving he give huge and huge kiss to every friend to Gratiy Faes as Eddy Cullen watch Chad leaving to Train in Child Lover voice "Yes, My Fluffy, I will marry you sometime, *With Evil Laugh*" As Chad begins to ride to Bus.

And for few days that he finally stop at his Grandpa Company and It look it's several floors tall and you can see the landscape. And he walk out the Bus and walking to Main hobby lobby as he find the contant waving at him to meet the Current CEO as Chad thought that his Uncle still runs here. As the Contant call the CEO he here (Freddy, Freddy, Chaddy) as contant sings at Chad for no reason.

And as he walking to Elephent elevator as he look there CENTAUR and BIG DADDY from Bioshock series, Stand next to Chad as he was CREEPY smiling that his favorite creatures is standing next to him as he lovely standing there until he finally at Seventh floor, As he stand out of Elephant elevator, He walk fast as meeting started at 1:00 PM, And as he open the meeting door.

He started getting headache, Put he must resistace the Headaches as he open the door, He was...

To Be Finished next day


	2. Chapter 6-10

Hyping bunny


End file.
